Forever, Until the End of Time
by iceymoon303
Summary: SouMako. High School AU: Due to Sousuke's scheduling conflicts, Makoto is forced to attend his Senior Prom without a date. With friends by his side, plentiful food and music, and unexpected surprises, he may just have the perfect night. OneShot.


**Hello! This oneshot is a gift for my sister, who is probably one of the biggest SouMako shippers out there. She's been bugging me to write her something for months now, so here it finally is! Yay! Do take note that I am not a hardcore Free! fan, so forgive me if the characters aren't spot on.**

 **To all those SouMako shippers reading this, enjoy all the fluff, love, and feels. ;)**

 **Main ships in this: SouMako, ReiGisa, RinHaru, KisumixOC, and more.**

 **Song used: A Thousand Years Pt. 2 by Christina Perri**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or Christina Perri's song.**

* * *

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto Tachibana raised his eyes to meet those of his vibrant young blonde friend. The added –chan that Nagisa had added to all of his close friends had never bothered him as much as the others, who took offense to the nickname. However, even they had conceded, finding comfort in the blonde's affectionate terms of endearment. But that was the force of Hazuki Nagisa for you.

Said blonde shot Makoto a winning smile before twirling around.

"How do I look?"

Makoto observed the dark blue tux that Nagisa wore, with the final touch of the outfit a yellow bowtie that matched his blonde locks. The thought of why he was asking him pegged his mind, since Makoto had helped him pick it out. He, Nagisa, and Haru had all went tux shopping last Friday, spending about three hours trying on outfits. If they were women, It would have totally made sense to spend that amount of time in a store. But looking back to their previous shopping experiences, maybe it wasn't so abnormal for the group to get a little…er…sidetracked.

Makoto just chuckled at the excited blonde, "You look great, Nagisa. Rei is very lucky to have you as his date."

A pout spread across Nagisa's cheeks as he crossed his arms. Yes, even at the age of eighteen, the boy still acted like a child.

" _Exactly._ But I didn't even get a comment out of him! All he did was take one look, clear his throat, and walk away!" Nagisa fiddle with one of his blue buttons absentmindedly, "You know I was expecting something like beautiful...since he always says those kind of things." Nagisa suddenly grabbed Makoto's collar, shaking him violently, "I'm beautiful, right?!"

A loud sigh was heard behind them. "Now, who let him have sugar?"

Gasping, Nagisa jumped off Makoto, "Rin-chan! Haru-chan!"

Makoto turned around to see his close friends, Rin and Haru, walk through the doors of the gym. They both wore matching suits, with the exception of their undershirts, which were red and blue respectively. Rin groaned, running his hand through his natural red locks.

"Enough with the –chan thing, Nagisa."

Not that he expected the boy to stop anytime soon. Nagisa only ignored him, ooing and ahing at their outfits. Suddenly, the blonde boy stepped back to look at them, a sneaky smirk playing on his lips.

"So, are you guys here…together?" He pointed his finger between them. Haru and Rin looked at each other for a moment before blushing and looking away. Rin rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah…that…well…"

For their group, only a few of them had been officially asked to Prom. One of them was Nagisa, who was attending with a quiet Rei. Haru and Rin had wanted to go with each other, but neither had worked up the courage to just ask the other. And there other was, well—

"Ah, Mako-chan! Where's Sousuke?" Nagisa held his hand perpendicular to his forehead, searching left and right in the crowd for the tall dark-haired boy. Makoto just chuckled at the boy's antics, while Rin and Haru shared a look.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He had to go to a game in Samezuka. It the same time as Prom so he couldn't go."

For the first time that night, Nagisa's lips formed a frown. Well, Makoto couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly happy about it either.

The question of Prom had arisen on a quiet sunny day as they walked home on a Tuesday. Makoto had waited for him to get out of football practice like always at the front gate of the school. His eyes had absentmindedly watched the students pass by heading home with their friends or significant other. Sousuke would come running over out of breath in his track outfit and a bag slung over his shoulder, spewing out breathy apologies as they headed in the direction of their homes. They had begun this routine since they started dating a few months ago.

It was on that simple walk that Sousuke had brought up prom and asked Makoto if he wanted to go with him. Makoto, of course, replied yes, sliding his fingers into his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it to reassure his answer. It was only two week after they had agreed to go together when Sousuke's coach through a wrench in their plans.

" _The game has been moved up?!"_

 _Makoto and Sousuke were standing in the hallway next to the windows. Sousuke had called Makoto as soon as he found out the news. The teal-eyed boy shoved his hands in his pockets._

" _Yeah. The team we're playing had scheduling conflicts and had to get it moved up," Knocking the back of his head against the wall, Sousuke sighed, "And it just had to be the day of Prom. A lot of other players are pissed about it as well."_

 _A sad expression took over the brunette's usually cheerful face as he looked out the window. Why did this have to happen now? He had already bought a tux and a ticket, too! He had really been looking forward to attending Prom, dancing until his feet hurt, and staying up until the sun came up._

" _There's no way you can get out of it?" he asked, looking at his boyfriend. Sousuke shook his head and ran a hand through his hair._

" _It's the last game of the season, and college scouts are going to be there. Coach said that if I ever had a chance at getting a full-ride to college, it's now."_

 _Sousuke looked conflicted about the situation, his furrowed brows making a wrinkle in between his browns. Makoto giggled at the cute expression and stepped forward to press two fingers to the line. Smoothing them along the crease, Makoto smiled._

" _It's fine. Your game is too important to pass up. It's just a dance, anyway."_

 _Sousuke tried to protest, "But, Makoto—"_

" _Go." Makoto placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "I'll be ok."_

So that was why Makoto was standing in the gym without a date in a room full of couples at their Senior Prom. Makoto knew that—as a good boyfriend—It was the right thing to do. Sousuke's future meant more to him than him having a date for some silly dance. He had still gone, however, if only to compensate for the items he had already purchased for this night.

Nagisa opened his mouth to say something before Haru stepped forward.

"Don't worry about Makoto, Nagisa. Rin and I are keeping him company for the night." Looking behind the concerned blonde, Haru curved his lips into a small smile, only visible if you looked closely, "You go enjoy your time with your Rei, all right?"

Rei clamped a hand on Nagisa's shoulder, causing the boy to jump out of his skin and spin around to view his attacker.

"Ah, Rei-chan! You scared me." Rei was leaned over, trying to catch his breath. Fierce purple eyes behind glasses locked with surprised pink ones.

"Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you, Nagisa!"

"Y-you were…?"

Sighing, Rei rested his hands on his hips before looking at the perplexed boy.

"Well, of course! You are my date, after all."

Nagisa's eyes filled with tears as he threw his arms around his tall date, "Rei-chan!"

"Nagisa?! Why are you crying?"

Makoto, Rin, and Haru just stared at the typical scene in front of them, shaking their heads at the silly couple. This was not the first time they had seen them like this, and certainly not the last.

The trio made their way over to a table sitting down and observing all the couples that had decided to go to Prom. Seijuro and Gou had gone together, the latter waving at the boys as they twirled by. Other schoolmates they knew had all found partners, even the ones that had never gotten a date before in their lives. Momotarou and Nitori were the surprise pairing of the night, the couple still in the beginning stages of their relationship and prone to all the awkwardness that came with it.

A slight glance in the direction of his counterparts made him feel guilty for keeping him company. They didn't look at each other, but Makoto could tell by the hands entwined underneath the table and hint of red in each of their cheeks that they wanted to be out there on the dance floor as a couple. The brunette only smiled and turned to his friends, resting his head in his propped hand.

"You both should go out there and dance."

Both looked perplexed by his suggestion, the blushes on their cheeks deepening.

"What? Dance? Us?" Rin tried to spit out. His eyes immediately darted away, but Makoto saw no movement to suggest that he had broken the hand-hold under the table. Haru just stared at his best friend.

"We can't just leave you here."

Makoto waved him off, "I'll be fine. Hear that? Even a slow song just came on. Go dance!" When neither budged, Makoto looked at the pleadingly, "Please? For me?"

A twitch in Haru's stoic face told Makoto that he had won. Sighing, Haru stood up, revealing their linked hands and pulling a confused Rin with him.

"Haru?!" he questioned, but Haru just ignored him and turned to Makoto.

"One dance." A big smile spread across the brunette's face as he nodded. The couple headed off to the dance floor, gradually getting into the sway of the song and relaxing into each other's hold. He watched his friends with satisfaction, happy to see all of them having a good time.

Yet it was only when he was by himself that he truly felt alone. Makoto could lie to himself all he wanted, but there was one thing he couldn't deny: he missed Sousuke. Oh, how he wished he could hold his boyfriend in his arms on the dance floor and smile like an idiot for no good reason.

Suddenly, Makoto's view was blocked. The brunette was momentarily confused before a voice spoke up behind him.

"Guess who~?" Makoto relaxed as the pair of hands removed themselves from his eyes.

"Ah, it's you, Kisume." The brunette sighed. He always enjoyed the strawberry- haired boy's presence, but somehow he wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now.

Kisume only laughed, holding up his hands in defeat, "Don't get too excited to see me. I just came over here to say hi."

Makoto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry! It's not you. I'm just a little down."

Kisume cocked his head, "Because of Sousuke? I heard about the game. That sucks, man."

"Yeah…" Makoto stared down at the table cloth, unconsciously rubbing the stain on the white, linen surface, "Where's your date?"

A light humming noise came from the boy's mouth as he leaned back in the chair.

"Don't have one. I figured I'd keep my options open."

Makoto laughed at the response. That seemed like a typical thing that Kisume would do, even as a child.

"Of course. Any luck?"

Kisume pulled his gaze from the ceiling down to Makoto and smirked.

"Actually, yes. See that kid over there?" Makoto looked here Kisume nodded his head. He didn't recognize the boy, but he was attractive.

"He's from one of my classes. Really smart. Skipped a few grades. He helped with my tutoring and hits me when I don't listen," Kisume chuckled before jumping up and stretching, "Well, I must get back to my fearsome companion. Enjoy your night, Makoto."

"Same to you." Makoto grinned as he watched the boy return to his "date", who seemed annoyed at the strawberry-haired boy. By the harmless banter they exchanged, their night seemed to be going well.

Rei and Nagisa were the next to come by, both exhausted from dancing as they dropped into the chairs next to him.

"Oh, man. My feet are killing me!" Nagisa complained, resting his chin on the table. A sigh escaped Rei's mouth as he worked his sore shoulder.

"Agreed. I need a break."

"Did you two have fun?" Makoto smiled at them. The couple nodded, Nagisa clamping onto Rei's arm and nuzzling it.

"Yes, it's been great! Rei-chan needs some serious dance lessons—" Nagisa giggled at the "hey!" he earned from his boyfriend before continuing, "but besides that, we are having a blast!"

A small laugh erupted from Makoto's mouth, "That's great to hear."

Nagisa opened his mouth to say something when his eyes widened.

"Ooh! They brought more cookies!" the blonde stood up before looking down at his companions, "Do you want me to get you guys any?"

Both boys shook their heads, and watched at the excited boy ran over to the tray of cookies that a bartender had just put out. They fell into a pleasant silence, enjoying the atmosphere that came with the upbeat song that was playing. Makoto glanced at Rei, who hadn't taken his eyes off his date.

"You really like Nagisa, don't you?" Rei jumped at Makoto's question, a bright blush spreading over his face.

"I-I…well…he is...ah!" he stuttered out, yelling out in frustration and ruffling his neatly groomed hair. Taking a deep breath, Rei calmed himself and looked at Makoto with a new resolve in his eyes.

"Yes, I like him a lot. Words cannot describe how beautiful he is or much he means to me."

Leaning forward on the table, Makoto rested his hand in his cheek and smirked at the boy.

"That's not like, Rei. That's love."

Rei's face turned about as dark as a cherry before Nagisa had returned, holding a plate of about ten cookies. Placing them down on the table, the blonde beamed.

"I got extras~! Now we can— Oh, Rei-chan. Why is your face so red?"

Rei stood up abruptly, pulling Nagisa with him, "Come on Nagisa, let's go dance."

"Ah, wait! What about the cookies?!" Nagisa tried to protest, but was already giving his raven-haired boyfriend.

Makoto giggled at the couple, relaxing a bit as slow song came on. The couples all immediately clung to one another, wrapping their arms lovingly around their dates.

At that moment, hands covered his eyes once again. Makoto sighed, "That's not going to work again. I know it's you, Kisume."

Makoto froze when he recognized that deep laugh that sent a shiver down his spine.

In a whisper, the voice spoke, "Are you sure?"

Makoto stood up from his chair and spun around, pushing his lips against Sousuke's. Pulling apart and wrapping his hands around his neck, Makoto looked over his smiling boyfriend. The boy wore a black tux with a tie that matched his crystal teal eyes. He looked good.

"Sousuke?! What are you doing here?" Sousuke only laughed and winked at the boy.

"I couldn't leave such a wonderful and handsome date hanging." Makoto blushed, tightening his grip on his borad shoulders. Sousuke smirked and held out a hand to the embarrassed boy. "Now, will you dance with me?"

Makoto nodded shyly, letting his boyfriend pull him out onto the dance floor. He mentally took note of the song playing as Sousuke pulled him closer, placing his hands on his waist and Makoto linking his hands around the boy's neck.

 _The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

Makoto stared into his boyfriend's vibrant eyes, a question gnawing at his brain.

"What about the game?" Sousuke only shrugged, as if they were talking about something as casual as the weather.

"I skipped it."

Green eyes reflected shock, pulling back a little to get a better look at his boyfriend, "But, Sousuke! The scouts were going to be there! What about your scholarship?"

Sousuke shook his head and pulled the boy against his chest in a hug. They swayed along with the song, enjoying each other's presence.

 _I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

The tall boy shut his eyelids for a while before breathing out a response, "Doesn't matter."

Makoto tried to look at him, but Sousuke still had him pressed against his chest.

"What do you mean? Sousuke, of course it matters!" The boy didn't open his eyes, only shaking his head once more.

"Nope. None of it matters," Opening his eyes, Sousuke pulled the boy's hand into his and placed a small kiss on top of his knuckles, giving Makoto a serious look, "If I can't be with you."

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Trying to figure out what he was saying, Makoto searched for the meaning of his words in his boyfriend's eyes. When Makoto didn't answer, Sousuke elaborated.

"Well, I was on my way to the game when I realized I was making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Sure, scholarships are a big thing. But I know that if I got one, I'd be heading across the country to play football for a living at college."

Sousuke stared up at the ceiling, rubbing small circles into Makoto's waist. "And when I thought about being away from you for a whole four years…I don't know—I just couldn't stomach it."

The tall boy looked back down into his boyfriend's eyes, gently massaging his cheek with his thumb.

"Then I realized, what could be more important than attending my one and only senior Prom with the love of my life?"

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. They had stopped moving on the dance floor, caught in each other's gazes and neither making any move to look away. Even though they had been dating for a good amount of time and had reciprocal feelings, neither had taken the first step nor admitted their love for the other. So, for Sousuke to be there with him, finally telling him that he loved him—he almost thought it was a dream. But Makoto could still hear the music, could still see in his peripheral vision the people around him, could still feel the hot breath of his lover in front of him. Everything was real.

Makoto's breath hitched as he squeezed Sousuke's shoulders.

"You…you love me?"

Sousuke smiled, leaning forward and capturing the boy's lips in a sweet, loving kiss.

"More than you'll ever know."

Tears of joy threatened to spill from Makoto's eyes, so instead of letting them free, Makoto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hugged the life out of him.

"Me too. I love you, Sousuke."

The tall boy laughed, pulling his strong arms around the brunette. Makoto could feel the quick beating of their hearts as they held each other, which was like soothing music to the boy.

"Forever?" Makoto whispered against the fabric of his suit.

At that moment, they both looked up into each other's eyes, leaning their foreheads together as Sousuke answered.

"Forever."


End file.
